The present invention relates to a combination clip-board and case, more particularly to such a combination in which the clip-board is pivotable in the case and is slidable in a sliding groove of the case in such a manner that the clip-board can be optionally set in working or storage state.
Heretofore, clip-boards have been developed which are substantially boards 1 with clips 3, as shown in the exemplary case of FIG. 10. Such clip-boards can not clamp enough paper. Also, the clamped paper is exposed so as to be easily damaged and cannot be kept clean and flat.